poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Maul
Darth Maul is Darth Sidious's first Sith Apprentice and the main antagonist from Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. On Tatooine, Darth Maul encountered Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn and tried to get the Queen Amidala of Naboo into signing the Trade Federation's treaty to give them full control of their planet. But Qui Gon escaped with the heroes to the planet Coruscant. On the planet Naboo, Maul was now face to face with Qui Gon and Obi Wan Kenobi. s the Jedi Warriors battled Darth Maul, he killed Qui Gon Jinn with his double blade lightsaber. But the Sith warrior was killed by Obi Wan by getting sliced in half and falling down a bottomless pit. Following the demise of Darth Maul - Darth Sidious finds himself a new apprentice- Count Dooku. ' Over a decade later, he returned from exile and formed the criminal army known as the Shadow Collective, intent on reclaiming the power he had lost. His quest for revenge against Kenobi and the Sith continued into the Imperial age, bringing him into conflict with the early rebellion against the Empire. As a Sith Lord, Maul believed it was his destiny to rule the galaxy and bring about the end of the Jedi and the Republic. After the Battle of Naboo, that destiny was taken by Count Dooku, a former Jedi Master who became Sidious' new apprentice. The Sith's war to destroy the Republic began without Maul, as the Clone Wars raged across the galaxy, but Maul returned during the conflict and brought the Shadow Collective together to destroy his enemies and regain what he had lost. He led the takeover of the planet Mandalore with the help of his allies, the Mandalorian splinter group Death Watch, and killed Duchess Satine Kryze as part of his revenge against Kenobi, as she was an old friend and romantic interest of the venerable Jedi Master. Maul was captured and imprisoned by Sidious soon thereafter, who used his former apprentice as part of a plot to eliminate Mother Talzin, whom Sidious considered a threat to his future rule of the galaxy. Sidious succeeded in destroying the Jedi at the end of the war, and he transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire and proclaimed himself Emperor. During the Empire's reign, Maul dwelled on the ancient Sith world of Malachor after his ship crash landed there in the hopes of unlocking the superweapon at the heart of the Sith temple. It was his hope that he could use the temple to destroy Sidious and his apprentice, Darth Vader—whom Maul viewed as the embodiment of everything he could have been. Maul's plan was thwarted by two Jedi, Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger, the latter of whom Maul hoped to corrupt as his own apprentice. Later, Maul kidnapped Kanan and Ezra's rebel comrades. He also obtained Ezra's Sith holocron and Kanan Jarrus' holocron through which he learnt that his nemesis Obi-Wan Kenobi was still alive. Maul's efforts to recruit Ezra as his apprentice failed when the young man refused to abandon his friends following a skirmish on Dathomir. Seeking to find hope and purpose, Maul sought out Kenobi on the desert planet of Tatooine. Following a duel, Maul was ultimately killed by Kenobi; ending his quest for vengeance, and finding a sense of peace in the knowledge that the end of the Sith was at hand. Trivia *Darth Maul becomes Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and comes back in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) and Hiatt Grey's Engines' Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Darth Maul becomes Wilson, Brewster, & Koko's Enemy in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and comes back in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Darth Maul becomes Brian, Sylveon, Peter, and their friends enemy in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and comes back in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) and Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels. *Darth Maul makes special appearances in Hiatt Grey's Engines' Adventures of Solo: A Star Wars Story, Zim's Adventures of Solo: A Star Wars Story, and Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Solo: A Star Wars Story. Gallery maul-4.png|Darth Maul's defeat Darth Maul Cyborg.jpg|Darth Maul Cyborg Darth Maul (Heartless).png|Darth Maul (Heartless) Darthmaul_detail-4.png|Darth Maul (with newer cyborg legs) MAUL-REBELS.jpg|Maul in Star Wars Rebels Maul_dies_but_for_real_this_time.png|Maul dies in Kenobi's hands. Category:VILLAINS Category:Henchmen Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Resurrected characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Kidnappers Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Lightsabermen Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Mastermind Category:Sadistic characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Global Threats Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Deceased characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Urban Threats Category:Mass Murderers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Deceased characters who died peacefully Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Sam Witwer Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains